


sugar

by winderland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, because of That Teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winderland/pseuds/winderland





	sugar

Coming back from the corner store they lock themselves into Yunoh’s room because Youngho is out, hiding their forbidden treats from managers and members. They sprawl out on the floor, Yunoh’s feet towards the window and Sicheng’s towards the door, munching on gummy worms and lollipops. Why does it always taste better when you shouldn’t do it?

“I wanna try one of those,” Sicheng says, voice right by his ear.

“This is the last one,” Yunoh says, putting it in his mouth. 

“Jerk,” Sicheng mutters, returning to his sugary Pokemon on a stick.

Yunoh cackles, finishes chewing and swallows. “I can still taste it,” he says. “You wanna taste it?”

Sicheng’s head turns towards him, mouth just ten centimeters away, albeit upside down. Yunoh manages to not look at it. 

“Or are you chicken?”

Sicheng grins, because he is not. They’ve played this game too much. He turns to his side, leaning in, the breath from his nose tickling Yunoh’s chin. 

It takes a moment or two for them to figure out how to move their mouths in the awkward angle, then it’s just the usual warmth tingling through Yunoh’s body, the immediacy at the places where they touch. Sicheng’s lips are sticky, his tongue slick and sweet. He runs it over Yunoh’s, upside against upside, down over his lower lip and back. Yunoh pictures hundreds of tiny taste buds rubbing together, exchanging flavors.

(Why is it always better when you shouldn’t do it?)

“Yeah,” Sicheng whispers, still close enough that Yunoh can feel his lips forming the word. “It tastes good.”


End file.
